The New Band Member
by NikkiJude2121
Summary: Sequel to The New Gang Member. You must read that first, or this will make no sense to you whatsoever. Rated T to be safe.
1. Two Years Later

Two years had passed since Jessica had run away. The Garcia/Masterson family was back to normal, which pleased Jen. Jude never got over Jess, but Jen tricked him into dating her. That only lasted about a week though, because Wyatt told him what Jen did. Now Jude doesn't speak to her.

He hardly speaks to anybody anymore.

The gang is 18 years old. They were sitting at the lemon talking.

"Guys, this is the last year we actually have together. We should make the most of it." Nikki said, her face letting everyone know that she had a plan.

"What did you have in mind, pretty lady?" Jonesy knew his fiance all to well. Yes, fiance, he proposed to Nikki on her 18th birthday. The date was set, the wedding would take place five months from now, May 23.

The gang looked expectantly at Nikki, who was still smirking. She knew the gang loved the band Purple November, and she had concert tickets. "Well, I just happen to have six Purple November concert tickets.. If anyone is interested.." Nikki knew they'd be all over them.

"Are you kidding me? That band rocks!" Wyatt practically jumped out of his seat.

"No way babe, that must have cost you a fortune!" Jonesy said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Nah, dad bought them for us, I just think he wants me out of the house." Nikki passed out the tickets to each member of the gang. "Ok guys, the concert is in two weeks."

"Thanks Nikki! You're awesome!" Jen said. Most of the gang had gotten over what happened. It was two years ago. The only one who still wasn't talking to Jen was Jude, who wanted Jessica back. "Hey guys, is it just me, or does the lead singers voice sound really familiar? Like, we have met her before?"

_'Oh, you've met her alright' _Nikki thought.

"Yeah, she does. But it's probably just in our heads." Caitlin piped up. "Ohmygosh! You guys are going to be late for work! Go!" Caitlin had really stepped up, she was like mother hen now, always making sure that the rest of them were getting to work on time and whatnot.

"You're right, c'mon Nik, let's go." Jonesy got up and took Nikki's hand as they walked away. Surprisingly Jonesy had kept the same job for two years. The couple still worked at the Khaki Barn. Chrissy had quit awhile back though, so Nikki was promoted to manager. The clones were still there, but they didn't dare talk to Nikki since she now had the power to fire them. They were almost to the store when Jonesy stopped. "Your dad didn't buy you those tickets, did he?"

Nikki smirked again. "No. Your sister sent them to me. She wants to see us."

"When you say us.."

"I mean US and Jude, that's why she only sent three backstage passes."

"So how do you plan to break it to the others that they don't get to go backstage?"

"I don't really plan on telling the others. I figure I get one, you get one, and Jude gets one. I just tell Jude not to tell them. I think he can keep a secret."

"That's what we said about Jen.."

"No, Jonesy, don't bring that up. That was two years ago. It's in the past. It's over"

"Nikki! Look at our friend! Jude isn't happy, he hasn't been for the past two years. For Jude it isn't ov-"

"Which is why we're giving them another shot" Nikki's eyes bore into Jonesy's. She stood up on her tip-toes to kiss him, and he kissed back, then they walked hand-in-hand into the Khaki Barn.

__________

"MASTERSON!" Coach boomed. For the past two years he had been nothing but a pain, Jen thanked God that this year was the last one she'd ever spend working at the Penalty Box. "THREE MINUTES! GO!"

"Ugh! What did I do?"

"YOU FAILED TO MEET THIS COSTUMERS NEEDS! OH, AND THAT'S TWO MORE MINUTES FOR DISRESPECTING AUTHORITY! MARCH!"

Jen walked over to the penalty box and sat down. "Life sucks." She muttered. She couldn't have the guy she wanted, she had the worst boss ever, and she hadn't even begun to apply for universities. Nikki and Jonesy both had been accepted to Banting, Caitlin was going to some fancy culinary school in France, Wyatt didn't need college, he had signed a contract with Hollywood Records for his first CD, and Jude was planning to move to the states and find Jessica. Jen was the only one who wasn't sure what she was doing with the next few years of her life. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the buzz that told her punishment was over, so Coach put another ten minutes on the clock. When Jen realized this she slammed her head down and screamed, for which Coach put another five minutes on the clock.

_____________

Jude looked at his phone._ 'I really should try..' _He flipped it open and pressed 2 on his speed-dial. He pressed call and held his breath. Much to his surprise, the number was still hers. He didn't get her though, he got her answering machine.

'Hey! This is Jessica! I'm probably busy, so I can't answer my phone. Either that, or I just don't want to talk to you. Either way, leave a message, or I'll send my legion of ninja monkeys to attack your bellybutton with chopsticks!'

Jude smiled. Same old Jessica, she hadn't changed. It was nice to hear her voice again. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He missed her so much.


	2. Ring

"Since the concert is tomorrow, you guys wanna chill at my place? Then we can get Jerry to drive us." Caitlin said. The gang nodded and said things like_ 'Good idea Cait!' _and_ 'Sure, fine by me!_Caitlin smiled and laughed "Yay! Sleepover!" She started jumping up and down and giggling.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay I have to get back to The Cracky Barn. C'mon Jonesy." Nikki said, walking away from the lemon.

"Ok! Have fun! Oh, and be at my place around 6:30!" Caitlin yelled after them.

Jonesy nodded and ran to catch up to Nikki, leaving the other four members of the gang at the table. Jen was rambling on about work, and Wyatt said something about his guitar needing new strings, but Jude wasn't listening to their conversation. He had popped in his iPod headphones and was listening to _'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' _by _'The Script'_. He had been listening to this song a lot since Jessica left.

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag**

**I'm not gonna move**

Jude dozed off, listening to the lyrics. The first time he heard this song he cried for an hour. They fit him so well.

**Got some words on cardboard**

**Got your picture in my hand**

**Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am"**

**Some try to hand me money**

**They don't understand**

**I'm not broke**

**I'm just a broken hearted man**

**I know it makes no sense but what else can I do**

**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**

**I'm thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet**

**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

**So I'm not moving**

**I'm not moving**

By this point Jude was completely zoned out. Pictures of Jessica filled his head. He held back tears as he whispered the lyrics when it said _'If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go'._ He knew this was true. If Jessica ever wanted to see him again she would come back here to look first. Then his mother's words rang in his head _'Jude! It's been two years! If she still wanted you she would have come back by now!' _Maybe she was right, but Jude wasn't going to get over her that easy. By the end of the song he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked, reaching over to pat his friend on the shoulder.

"Nothing. I gotta get to Underground... I'll be at your place at 6:30, Cait." Jude said as he walked away. He had the day off, but his friends didn't know that. Walked right past Underground and into the Khaki Barn.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jonesy said, folding some sweaters.

"Can you call Jessica from your phone? She won't answer my calls. I need to hear her voice. Please dude, I'm dieing here."

"Yeah, just let me tell Nikki I'm taking a break." Jonesy walked to the cash register and grabbed Nikki's waist from behind. He got up close and whispered _'I'm taking a break' _in her ear. Nikki turned around and kissed him.

"Okay. Just be back soon. I'm not sure how long I can take 100% clones and 0% Jonesy."

"Sure, babe." Jonesy hugged her, giving Jude a thumbs up. Nikki would have never let Jonesy take a break unless she was taking one too. She hated being alone in the store with The Clones, but she was a sucker for that Garcia charm. Nikki was powerless against it.

Jonesy walked over to Jude and pulled out his cell phone and pressed 3 on his speed-dial.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

_'Hey! This is Jessica! I'm probably busy, so I can't answer my phone. Either that, or I just don't want to talk to you. Either way, leave a message, or I'll send my legion of ninja monkeys to attack your bellybutton with chopsticks!'_

"Sorry bro. Answering machine. She's probably busy." Jonesy said, flipping his phone shut, but before he could put it back in his pocket Jude caught his arm.

"Try again."

"Man, I don't know, Jessica's pretty busy these days."

"What do you mean?"

"Um.. Well.." Jonesy struggled to find the right way to tell Jude that his sister was a rockstar.

"Well?"

'What do I tell him?' Jonesy started to sweat. Jude looked impatient and would want an answer soon.

"C'mon dude... I don't have all day."

"Jessica's famous." Jonesy mumbled quickly, then turned away to go back to the Khaki Barn. Jude ran to cut him off.

"What!?" Jude was frantic.

"JESSICA'S FAMOUS!" Jonesy yelled.

"Woah..."

"Yeah, and ya know that band we're seeing tomorrow? She's the singer!"

"Is that why..."

"Yeah, that's why you got a backstage pass. Do you understand it now? Jude, Jess wants to see you!!"

Jude felt dizzy. This was a lot to take in at once. "Woah..." He said again.

Jonesy smiled at his friend who was trying to keep his balance. He grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the Khaki Barn. Nikki looked up and smiled. "Wait here." He told Jude.

"Did ya miss me?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. You were gone a whole five minutes! What's wrong with you?" Nikki laughed.

"Jude knows now. I thought he had a right to. I mean, this is the girl he loves."

Nikki suddenly got serious. "Good thinking, now Jude knows what's going on. I like the way you think Mr. Garcia. Kiss me."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Garcia ." He said, leaning in.

Nikki stalled for a second. "Hey now, I'm still Miss. Wong for the time being." Then she kissed him.

"Um, guys! I'm still here!" Jude yelled from the other side of the store.

"Oh! Sorry bro. Excuse me, _Miss. Wong_." Jonesy said, walking back to Jude, handing him his phone.

"Press three, then the call button. Jessica should pick up. If not, keep trying until she does."

"Thanks bro!!!" Jude said, running off.

"No problem, man!" Jonesy said, turning back to face Nikki. "Now where were we at?"

______________________

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

_'Hey! This is Jessica! I'm probably busy, so I can't answer my phone. Either that, or I just don't want to talk to you. Either way, leave a message, or I'll send my legion of ninja monkeys to attack your bellybutton with chopsticks!'_

Jude hung up and tried again.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri- someone picked up.

"Hello?"


	3. Grass Room

Jude scrunched his head in confusion. The voice on the phone was not Jessica, in fact, it wasn't even female. "Hello?" The voice said again.

"Dude, do I have the wrong number? I thought this was Jessica."

"Oh, it is. Well, her phone anyway. This is her agent, can I take a message?"

"Um, sure bro. Tell her that this is Jude, she'll know who it is, and that I need her to call me back." In the background Jude heard a female voice, it sounded almost like..

"Jessica, you need to be getting back to your practice. You have a concert tomorrow."

"Phil, who is it??"

"It's a man named Jude. You know him?"

Jessica froze. _'I really don't wanna do this.'_ She hesitated to speak, but managed to choke out 'yes'.

"Well, do you want to talk to him?" Phil was growing impatient.

"Yes." She said, grabbing the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Jessica! Oh my God! How are you? Where are you? Bra, why'd ya go? Oh my God. It's you!" Jude was freaking out. He finally heard her voice. It had been two long years, but he had finally caught up with her.

"Jude! Calm down! I'm good. But listen, I can't talk for long, I have a, umm... Practice to return to." Jessica picked her words carefully, so that Jude wouldn't find out more than he needed to.

"Dude, Jonesy told me everything. I know."

_'What?' _Jessica thought in her head before actually saying it. "What? When!?"

"Hmm.. About half and hour ago." Jude told her.

"Oh.." Jessica was going to kick the crap out of her brother. She specifically told him not to tell Jude anything until the concert. Shows how much she can trust people. "Hey Jude, I've got to go.. Um, I'll see you tomorrow. You got the pass, right?"

"Yeah, bra. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jude."

"Cya, dudette." Jude said as he hung up the phone.

Jessica sighed. She missed him, but at the same time she didn't want him back. She didn't know what she wanted.

"Jess, you okay?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to practice." She said, walking back towards the stage. When she got there the rest of the band members were talking. She took her guitar and slammed a random chord. That got their attention. "Okay, let's practice Grass Room."

The band went back to their spots on the stage and started to play the music. "I am a bug, I'll be living in a grass room..." Jessica sang. The band seriously rocked. This concert was sold out, and nerves were starting to get the best of Jessica.

_______________________

Jude ran into the Khaki Barn, knocking over Nikki's display. "Jonesy! Dude! I talked to her!"

"Seriously? That's great bro!"

Nikki saw what Jude had done to the display when he made his grand entrance and, instead of going over to fix it herself, she made Kristen do it.

"Yeah, dude!" Jude was very hyper, like the time when he drank all those energy drinks at the Penalty Box party. "Well, I should probably go get ready for tonight man. Can't be late now can I? Heh-heh.." Jude ran out, knocking over the display again.

Jonesy looked at his watch. 5:19. Only one more minute before he could get out of The Crappy Barn, and go home. "Nik, whaddya say we take off a whole minute early."

"Sure, sounds good. Kirsten, you're in charge, Kristen, fix the display again."

"But Nikki!" The moaned simultaneously.

"No buts! I'm leaving!" Nikki snapped as the couple walked out of the store.

"Ya know, you're really sexy when you're assertive."

"Thanks. You're sexy when you curl up in a ball and shake."

"When do I do that?"

"Every time I yell at you." Nikki laughed.

Jonesy looked at Nikki and smiled, then they were at the parking lot. "I guess I'll see you tonight, love." Jonesy kissed Nikki on the forehead.

"Of course." Nikki said. Then they both walked towards their cars.

**A/N- So sorry that this chapter is hard to read. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter and the last. Sorry that this chapter was so short. They haven't been my best work. My heart just wasn't in this chapter and I wasn't sure how to bring Jessica back.. But at long last we see her again!!! Let me know if you liked it! **


	4. Hide and Seek

**A/N- I'm working from my DSi(I went and got myself grounded. How great is that?), so sorry for errors.**

"EEEEEAAKKKKKKKK!" Caitlin squealed as Jens car pulled into the driveway. Cait ran to the door and greeted her friend. "Kayne, take her bag up to my room, please." She said as she handed the bags to the butler.

"Of course, Miss. Cooke." He said as he turned to walk up the large staircase.

"I don't remember him, is he new?" Jen asked.

"Yep, daddy just hired him. Jerry quit after dad took the paycut back in November. We couldn't give him the money he asked for, and pay for everything anymore."

"Oh, yeah. So how much are you paying Kayne?"

"$15 an hour." Caitlin replied, as if it were nothing.

Jens mouth fell open. "$15 an hour! He makes more money a month than I do a year! How much were you paying Jerry?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Around $25 per hour.. Somewhere along those lines."

Jen shook her head. The amount of Caitlin's wealth was a lot to fathom. "Cait, if you ever need a maid, PLEASE let me know."

"Will do, but hey, you wanna go make pizza rolls before the rest of us get here?"

"Sure, sounds good."

___________________

Jonesy was about to walk through the door when it hit him. _'Tomorrow I'm going to see my sister. I GET TO SEE JESSICA TOMORROW!'_

Now he knew how Jude felt.

He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door, unlocked his car door, rammed the keys in the ignition, and drove off to pick up Nikki.

___________________

Wyatt grabbed his bag and headed for the car. When he sat down he reached into his pockets, expecting a piece of cardboard paper to be there, but instead all he felt was fabric.

_'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Where is that stupid ticket??!'_ Wyatt was spazzing out. Then he remembered that Nikki took them back up when she decided the gang wasn't responsible enough to keep track of them. He calmed down enough to start the car and drive down the street to Caitlin's house. He didn't really need to drive though, none of them did. But teens will be teens, if you will, doing as little as possible to see their friends.

"Here we are." Wyatt said to himself as he stepped out of his car and walked up to the door. After knocking three times a butler opened the door. 'He's new.' Wyatt thought.

"Miss. Cooke, do you know this boy?" Kayne asked.

"Wyatt!" Caitlin screamed. "Yes, I know him. Please take his bags up to the spare room, where the guys will be staying, Kayne. Wyatt, we just made pizza rolls. Want some?"

"Sure, sounds good."

_______________

Jude didn't even waste time getting in his car. With his backpack on his back he grabbed his board and rode to Caitlin's. When the house came into view his jaw dropped open. "Woooaaahhhh..." Jude had forgotten how huge her house was.

He walked up the door, briefly thinking about how sweet it would be to grind the handrail. Assuming that the door was unlocked he turned the knob. He was correct, and he got inside just as soon as Kayne was getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"Brrrraaaa!!! Sweet paaadd!!!" Was all Jude managed to say before Kayne attacked him. "Ahh!! What the- lemme go dude!!"

"Miss. Cooke!!!! Miss. Cooke!!!" Kayne yelled.

"Yes Kay- Oh my God!! Let him go!!"

Just then Jonesy walked in the door with Nikki. "Woah, man!!! Are we wrestling?? Holy crap! I want in!" He yelled as he jumped on Kayne.

"Guys!!! Stop! Kayne, take Nikki's bag up to my room, and Jonesy and Jude's bag up to the guys room. Thank you." Caitlin said as sweetly as possible, then looked up to Jen, who was trying to stop her laughter.

"Sorry.. I couldn't contain it."

"That's what she said!!" Jonesy piped in, giving Jude a high-five.

"Duuuuddddeeeee."

"Juuuuddddeeeee."

"Okay, I smell pizza, and I'm hungry. Let's eat." Nikki said, heading for the kitchen, the rest following.

_____________________

"Soooo.... Whyddya guys wanna do now???" Caitlin asked.

"Play hide and seek?" Nikki said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Braaaaa! That would be sooooo swheeeett!!" Jude exclaimed.

"I was kidding Jude. I don't wanna get lost.. "

"Actually... I think it would be fun! We could contain it to one floor, so we don't lose anybody!" Caitlin said.''

"Who seeks?" Wyatt asked.

"I will, since I know my way around." Caitlin said.

_'Can you count to 100 sweetheart??' _Nikki smiled slightly, laughing at the little voice in her head.

"What floor?" Jonesy piped in with a question.

"Hmm..." Caitlin thought "the whole third floor belongs to mommy and daddy... We can't use any of the rooms up there. Fourth floor is maid and butler territory... I never go up there unless I need to get to level five... But we shouldn't do that... To risky.." Caitlin stopped talking.

"What about the 2nd floor?" Wyatt suggested.

"Of course! That is MY floor!! Why didn't I think of that??"

_'Do I have to tell you? Really Cait??'_ Nikki thought before saying "Alrighty then.. Let's get started!"

The teenagers walked upstairs and hid while Caitlin counted. Wyatt hid in the closet located in the boy's room. Jude squeezed into the tiny closet located in the computer room. Jen walked out onto the balcony, hiding behind some large plants. Nikki and Jonesy both got into Caitlin's closet, knowing it would be the last place she looked. they were hoping that she'd go for the un-obvious first.

"99... 100! Ready of not! Here I come!" Cait yelled. She walked into her computer room, looking everwhere...

Except the closet.

_'It's to small..' _She thought.

_'Just open the door, dudette!! I'll do anything!!' _Judeyelled in his head. He was beginning to get scared. _'God, I'm worse than Jonesy_.' Jude laughed lightly, then wondered where Jonesy was. The quiet laughter tipped Caitlin off, causing Jude to fall out on top of her.

"Found you! Go sit in my room!!" She said, much excitement in her voice.

"Thank you, bra. I was starting to go crazy in there." Jude said, walking down the hall to Caitlin's room, where he heard a.... Slurping noise, coming from the closet. He walked over and opened the door to find Jonesy sucking Nikki's face off. "Gross!" He yelled as he jumped back.

"Jude, man. Don't tell Caitlin where we're at... 'Kay?" Jonesy pleaded.

"Fine, but keep it quiet in there." Jude said as he shut the door. Suddenly he missed Jessica so much more. Crazy as it sounded, he wanted to suck Jessica's face off. Jude laid out on Caitlins's bed and slipped off into a daydream. One where it was him in the closet.

And Jessica was present.

He completely zoned out until he heard Caitlin scream "Gross! Why in my closet?" That made him laugh, and it brought him back to reality.

"Wait, who did you see first?" Jonesy asked, showing his competitive side.

"I saw you first, I mean how could you not see you? You were all over her!"

Nikki's eyes lit up. "Hah!! I win Jonesy!"

Wyatt placed a hand on Jonesy's shoulder. "Get used to it man. You're marrying her."

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter... This was pretty much filler. I hope to get to the concert soon.**


	5. A Limousine and Some Secret Messages

"Kayne!!! Please drive us!!!" Caitlin pleaded.

"Miss. Cooke, you can drive yourself. You're not a baby."

"I'll tell daddy." Cait threatened.

Kayne thought for a second before giving in. "Fine. You win." He said bitterly as he grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

The teens walked outside to see a giant limousine in the driveway.

"Ohmygod!!" Jen was hyperventilating. "No way!! We're going in a LIMO?"

"Yep, hop in. It should be unlocked."

The gang got in their ride and Nikki began passing out tickets. "Try not to lose them in the hour it takes to get to the arena." When she ran out of tickets she silently slipped Jude his pass. Jude took it and got his cell phone out so he could talk to Nikki in private.

_'Bra, how are we gonna get backstage without the others? -Jude'_

_'I've thought it out. They're probably gonna realize it's Jess onstage. I'll say I have a friend backstage I want to introduce you to, we'll go backstage, you'll see Jessica and BAM! You're back together. -Nikki'_

_'You sure this is gonna work? -Jude'_

_'Not entirely. But it's worth a shot. -Nikki'_

_'M'kay, good enough. -Jude.'_

Nikki read the text and nodded her head. Then something hit Jude.

'_This is gonna take more than a few minutes. How are we gettin home, bra? -Jude'_

_'Jess is going to Jonesy's house afterwords. We can take you home. -Nikki'_

_'What about Jen? She lives with Jonesy.. -Jude'_

_'Jen's going back to Caitlin's. We're good. -Nikki'_

Jude nodded at Nikki and closed his eyes. He was way to excited. He needed to calm down.

This was impossible.

He looked at the clock on his phone. 10:07. The gang had spent the day watching old home movies and getting ready for the concert. Jude looked around to see Nikki was leaning up against Jonesy's chest, asleep, and Caitlin was asleep against Wyatt. Jen was looking out the window and Jonesy and Wyatt were conversing quietly.

They had to be close to the stadium.

Jude mouthed a _'Where are we?'_ to Wyatt. He mouthed back _'About ten minutes away.'_

Jude felt sick.

_'Calm down bro. She obviously wants to see you.'_

Jude relaxed.

_'But what if she doesn't want you back?'_

His stomach tightened.

Suddenly the limo stopped. Jonesy lightly shook Nikki, as did Wyatt to Caitlin. The two woke up, and when Caitlin realized what she'd done, she blushed.

"Wyatt and Caitlin, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Jonesy teased.

"Cut it out, man. We're just friends."

"Yeah, that's why you two snuggled the whole freakin' way." Jonesy said as he climbed out of the limo.

_______________________

"Hey Phil, can you come here for a sec?" Jessica asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, we were working on some mixes, and we noticed some weird under-tracks. Do you know what it is??"

Phil thought for a minute, then spoke. "No, no idea." Then he chuckled nervously.

'Something is up..' Jessica thought.

The bassist of the band walked over to her. "Find anything out?"

"Nope. But next chance I get I'm going into the studio and messing around with the ULTRAsound 250. I will find out what that undertone is."

"Ight. How much longer until we go on??" Justin said.

"About 20 minutes."

"Okay. I'm gonna see how many people are out there."

_'It's a sold out show... A lot of people are gonna be out there..'_ Jessica thought, but then she decided to go with him. "I'm going too... " She said as she followed Justin up to the stage.

Meanwhile Phil was on his phone talking. "Casey, they've heard the secret messages.. Well, at least they think they have. We can' take many risks. Do you think it's time for a new band?"

"NO WAY!! This tour is sold out! They're making us millions!! We are not getting rid of her!" Casey yelled into the phone.

"Her?" Phil was confused. The only 'her' in the band was Jessica, the rest of them were guys.

"Yeah, after this tour we can get rid of those two boys... And she can go solo."

"I don't think Jessica will play without her friends."

"I think we can persuade her..."

"Alright.. You're the head of the company... Come up with a plan and we'll dump Justin and Gavyn like a bad habit."

"I already have a plan my dear." She said as she laughed into the phone. Then she hung up.

_'I wonder how she's going to do this...' _Phil wondered. Then it hit him. He knew what she was going to do. He smiled and looked at the guys. "So long, boys." He said to himself.

**A/N- FIRST PERSON THAT CAN NAME THE MOVIE I'M PLAYING OFF OF GETS THEIR NAME PUT IN MY STORY!! **


	6. The Reunion

The gang had front row seats. They were so close that the band could actually sweat on them.

It was awesome.

The only bad thing was that there was some dude throwing his empty beer cans onto the stage once he was done with them. By the end of the third song there were about 20 cans on the stage, and 5 security guards approaching Jonesy.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm going to have to escort you backstage." One of them said.

"Uh, why?" Jonesy said, still in his seat.

"Look at the stage, sir."

"Okay dude, I don't know you, but Jonesy didn't do that. It was that dude over the--" Jude pointed to the empty seat where the drunken man once sat. "Bro, where'd he go?"

"Sir, it's obvious that you're drunk. Come with me."

"No way! Jonesy and Jude are completely innocent!" Nikki said, throwing her arms up in the air.

The guards were beginning get angry. "Okay! You're coming too!" One of them said, which caused Nikki to give a huff of frustration.

"Okay, Mr..." Jen looked at the guards name tag. "Alex. My friends are underage, we're only 18. We can't purchase alcohol or any form. We aren't the ones who threw those cans up onstage!" Jen shouted above the music.

"Underage? That makes it worse! You're coming too!" Jen was tired of arguing. She took a step towards the guard and motioned for the others to follow, then shot a look to Wyatt and Caitlin.

A look that said _'Say something! You have to come too!'_

Wyatt shook his head and mouthed the word 'No!' He didn't want to miss this concert. It was far too awesome. Caitlin was in the exact same mindset. Plus, it gave her some alone time with Wyatt..

___

"Thank you!!" Jessica screamed into the mic as the crowd went wild. "We're gonna take a quick break! We'll be back soon!" She placed the mic in it's stand and walked offstage. Well, more like ran. She planned the whole thing with the guards, and the drunk was her alcoholic friend Pedro. She'd have to get him into rehab or something.

Jessica knew that this was pointless, because Jude knew it was her onstage, but she couldn't resist. It was all to freaking hilarious. She walked over to the guards, and one of them escorted her over to the four members of the gang. She frowned when she saw Jen.

That wasn't part of the plan.

_'Oh well, Jessica. Just make do.'_

"So you were the people who trashed my stage!" Jess screamed as she ran over.

"Jess!" Jude yelled. Opening his arms to hug her. When she got close enough she melted into his arms, which caused Jen to wrinkle her nose in disgust. She still wasn't 100% over Jude.

"How have you guys been?" Jess asked. Jen, Jonesy and Nikki all answered with things like 'Alright', 'Great!', and 'Not bad'. But Jude didn't answer at all.

He had been miserable when Jess left, but this was such a perfect moment, why ruin it?

"Hey, wait a minute, you're not mad that we trashed the stage?" Jonesy asked.

Jessica burst out laughing. "Oh my God. That is so funny."

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"I planned the whole thing." Jess said through her laughter.

"What?" The four said in unison.

"Yep. I arranged it about a month ago."

"Then.. Why the backstage passes?" Jonesy said.

"Just a part of the plan."

"BACKSTAGE PASS? AND I DIDN'T GET ONE?" Jen blew up.

"Umm... No.. I could only get three. But you're here now!"

Just then Jen caught sight of Phil. "Who's that guy?"

Jess followed Jen's gaze towards Phil. "You mean, Phil? Oh, he's my agent."

"Can I meet him?"

"Uhh... Sure, I guess. But after the next set, okay. I've gotta get back out there! You guys... Stay here!" Jess said, running back onstage.

"Woah...." Jude said. "She's even better than before."

"Yeah, well, I still can't believe she's friends with an alcoholic that is willing to drink 20 beers in 10 minutes." Nikki said in disbelief.

"I still can't believe that the hunk over there is her agent." Jen said, perhaps a little to loud, because it caught the attention of Phil, who started walking in their direction. "OhmyGod. He's coming over here. He really is. Oh man, what do I do? How do I look? Oh God."

"Alright spaz, just play it cool." Nikki managed to spit out through her laughter.

"Hunk, eh?" Phil smiled, because the girl who complimented him wasn't bad looking.

"Y-ye-yeah." Jen blushed.

"You're not bad looking yourself, sweetheart. What's your name?"

Jen started giggling uncontrollably. "J-Jen."

"Well, Jen, would you like to have a chat, in private?"

"Yeah, I- I mean, sure. That sounds cool."

"Okay then, let's go!" Phil said, leading Jen towards the other side of the room.

Jonesy felt weird all of the sudden. "Well... That was.."

"Awkward?" Nikki finished for him.

"Yeah, bro.. And bra.. Very awkward.."

____

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter, I'm trying my best, really. I am. Review and tell me what you think!!!**


	7. He's Perfect

CHAPTER 7: He's Perfect

_Like me today,_

_Love me tomorrow,_

_Love me for everything I've ever done for you._

_Love me in ways,_

_Yeah, ways hard to follow,_

_Love me so you can finally see what's good for you._

Jessica sang those words with intensity. She believed every word of the song and totally connected with the audience. This was the perfect concert, and everyone there knew it.

Caitlin sang along with her as she stood next to Wyatt. She looked up at him and smiled.

He. Was. Perfect.

Everything about him was perfect, from the was his hair poofed out in just the right places, to the way his eyes glistened when they were under the right light. Oh, and she just LOVED the way his butt was just the right size.

Caitlin thought about this for awhile, and then realized she was staring at his butt, and Wyatt was shooting her a weird look. Cait smiled and laughed nervously. "So.. Uhh... This isn't what it looks like! I swear!"

"Then, what exactly was it?" Wyatt asked.

"Umm.." Caitlin blushed. "Okay! I was staring at your butt!"

Wyatt looked shocked. '_Caitlin? Looking at MY butt? Umm.. WHAT?' _He thought, and then realized Caitlin had run off to the ladies room.

-----

"So, Phil. How'd ya get into the music business?" Jen asked, sitting in the VIP lounge where the two were watching the concert from a plasma screen TV.

"Oh, I went to college, graduated, and then just found my way to this company. It was all fairly simple, if I do say so myself.

Jen giggled. He was too cute! The way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he talked.

He. Was. Perfect.

"That's pretty awesome. I hope it's that easy for me to find a job."

"Oh, my dear, it certainly wasn't easy. I had to move all the way from Britain to take this job."

"Oh.." Jen looked sympathetic. "So you left your family behind and came here? That must have been rough."

"Oh it was." Phil said as he smiled. "But I think I've found someone who can help me deal with all of this. You see, I'm still not completely over it."

"Who's that?"

"You, my dear."

-----

"Alright! We're going to take another break! We'll be back in about five minutes!!! In that time feel free to go to the restroom, grab a soda, or whatever. Just be back on time. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings, would you?" Jessica said as she ran off stage. She wanted to see Jude again, even though she wasn't sure if she wanted him back or not. She just loved the way he talked like Ozzy, and the way that beanie fit perfectly on his head, and the way his blue eyes reminded him of the ocean in Florida.

He. Was. Perfect.

"Juuuudddeee!" She screamed as she ran towards him.

"Hey, babe. You did good out there." Jude said, patting her on the back.

_'Babe..'_ Jess thought. Just hearing him say that one word made her get all fuzzy inside. "Thanks Jude. You're sweet."

"So, you're goin' back to Jonesy's house afterwords to catch up with the fam?"

"Yeah, and I'd love it if you came with me." Jess smiled as she thought about going home. _'Maybe Emma would make cookies, she knows I'm coming. Hopefully Courtney's out of the house, I never really cared for her. Daddy might be mad at me, but maybe he'll be okay with me following my dream.'_

"Hey, babe, I wanna go get some of those mini corndogs from the snack table, but the guards won't let me. Band only. Can ya snatch me some, bra?"

Jess smiled. "Sure, Jude."

-----

"Nikki... Nikki... Nik- Oh God. Nikki!!" Jonesy panted as she sucked his neck seductively. She loved it when he did that. Nikki loved it when he yelled at her, and the way his jet black hair spiked, and the way he playfully called her 'Mrs. Garcia'.

He. Was. Perfect.

Jonesy kissed her deeply, and she smiled through the kiss. She loved him so much. She couldn't wait for the wedding, and it was getting closer and closer everyday.

"So, my love, where do you want to go on our honeymoon? We can go anywhere you like. France, Egypt, Mexico. I know how you love to travel."

Nikki thought about it. "Well, where would you like to go?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Alright, wash the cheese off of you. I was thinking, maybe.. Spain?"

"Spain, eh?" Well, your wish is my command, beautiful.

**A/N And there you have it! My favorite chapter I have written EVER!**


	8. Perfectly Confused

**A/N: ALRIGHT! I'm so sorry! I just got ungrounded!! Can someone say "Yay?" Anyway, some of you may have read my last 'incomplete' chapter, and I realize I may have been unclear. I was also reading 'The New Gang Member' and realized how crappy this story is compared to it. So... Sorry. I'll try to make it better... Swear.**

The concert was long over. Caitlin, Jen, and Wyatt were in the limo, and Nikki, Jonesy, and Jude were with Jessica. Everything seemed to be perfect. Jessica and Jude had been reunited, Nikki and Jonesy were going to Spain, and Caitlin and Wyatt were... Well.. Yeah, that wasn't so perfect. That situation was more awkward than anything.

In Caitlin's limo the tension hung in the air, everybody feeling it. Finally Jen broke the silence.

"Uh, guys? Am I missing something?"

Caitlin just closed her eyes and pretended not to hear anything. She was so embarrassed._ 'Ugh! I just can't get things right!!'_

Wyatt looked at Jen, then took out his cell phone.

_'Hey, do u think Cait likes me? -Wyatt'_

Suddenly Jen's phone went off, making everyone jump. She read the message then shot Wyatt a confused look.

_'Umm.. Idk, whyy? -Jen'_

_'Well.. She was.. Umm.. Looking at my... Rear.. -Wyatt'_

Upon reading this message Jenn started laughing uncontrollably. Wyatt gave her a dirty look, causing her to calm down. She mouthed the word 'sorry' then replied.

_'Man, idk. Cait looks at a lot a dudes butts. -Jen'_

Wyatt read this and sighed. He knew that was true, but deep down he wanted to think that she was into him.

-----

"Jonesy... Jonesy... Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Big brother. Wake up. Hey. Hey. He-"

"WHAT!" He screamed. He hated when Jessica did that, but when she was gone it was what he longed for. Jessica giggled. She loved her brother, even when he was annoyed.

"I love you."

Jonesy pulled his sister into a hug. "I love you too, little sister."

The limo that they were in was slightly bigger than Caitlin's, but way more crowded. They had to cram Phil, Jessica, Justin, Gavyn, Jonesy, Jude, and Nikki. Usually this wouldn't have been a horrible thing, being as limousines are big and car typically carry this many people, but Nikki had insisted that since she had a headache she got one whole seat to herself.

And as always, she won the battle.

Nikki now lay spread out on her seat, forcing the others to cram in wherever they could find room. It was a good thing they were almost home, because everyone was getting a little antsy as a result of having to sit on top of each other.

"Jonesy, look at Jude.. Haha, if Justin wasn't sitting on my hand right now I'd totally prank him."

Jonesy looked at his best friend, who was knocked out on the floor and laughed. "Dude, I can't believe he actually fell asleep. How many RedBulls did he have again?"

"Umm.. 5?"

Just then the two heard quiet murmurings coming from Phil. "Yeah, yeah.. Listen, Casey! I'm doing the best I can.... Yes.. I know! I must get rid of them... I don't see you doing anything. You know what? I can't deal with this right now. I'll talk to you later." Then he hung up the phone.

"What was that about, Phil?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, dear. Please try to get some sleep. You've had a long night."

"Bu-"

"No buts. My phone call is none of your business. It's not up for discussion. Good night." Phil snapped.

"Alrighty then.. Who stuck a pole up his butt?" Jess said to Jonesy.

"I don't know.." He paused, thinking about the part of the phone call he had heard. "But I seriously think something's up.."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet.. But I'm pretty sure it's not good..."

A/N- Sorry if this is a horrible chapter!! Really, I am. And the next chapter won't be followed by a huge hiatus. Promise!!


	9. Another Family Reunion

"Jessica!!" Emma exclaimed. It was the first time she had seen her step daughter in two years. "Your father's in our room. Feel free to go say hi." After saying that Emma went to tend to Kylie, the worlds grumpiest two year old.

Jessica walked over to Jonesy. "Hey.. Will you go with me? I'm kinda nervous about all this." As soon as Jonesy saw the fear in her eyes he agreed and went back to Mr. Garcia's room with her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I think so." Jess said, and then nodded for him to open the door.

As soon as Jonesy's hand hit the door knob the door flew open. "Whoa!" They all three screamed and jumped back.

"Jonesy! Don't scare me like that!!"

"Sorry, dad. I have someone here that would like to... See you."

Jess blushed and scooted closer to Jonesy. She meekly waved at her dad and smiled faintly.

"Oh, your latest girlfriend. Hello, there. What's your name?" Mr. Garcia smiled kindly.

A long silence was followed. She couldn't believe he didn't remember her. She took a minute to look herself over. She had changed. Changed into a bigger rebel than Nikki, if possible. Her brown hair was now streaked with more than one line of purple. In fact, it was a bit like the rainbow. In addition to the numerous streaks of purple, there was now blue, red, orange, green, and even a pink streak of her head. She looked at her clothes. Very Avril Lavigne, she thought. No wonder he didn't recognize her. She didn't look like daddy's little girl anymore. She looked like her own person. Avril would be jealous.

"Don't be shy. Go ahead and share your name with me." He urged her on.

Jess looked at Jonesy, who in turn looked at his father, who looked extremely confused about all this. "Um.. My name's Jessica."

Mr. Garcia's blood ran cold. It was now his turn to look her over. He carefully studied her face, and soon realized who she was, but could not speak. He just stood there, mouth gaping open in amazement. Jonesy sensed this and decided to speak for him.

"Dad, this is Jessica... Your daughter. My twin. Emma's stepdaugh-"

"Son! Enough! I realize who this is." Mr. Garcia stepped forward to embrace his daughter.

"Hi, dad.." Jess said as he held her close.

"Jessica... Where have you been?"

She struggled to find the right words. How do you tell your dad that you're a rock star? "Dad... Have you ever heard of a band called.. Purple November?"

"You mean that crap Jen and Jonesy are always playing? Yeah, I'm not a fan, but that lead singer sure does have pipes."

Jess blushed, then laughed. "Daddy.. That girl. That lead singer is me."

"Jess don't play games. It's not funny. Really, where were you?"

"Dad! I'm telling you the truth. Tell him, Jonesy."

"Yeah.. Uh, dad. I know it sounds crazy. I didn't believe it when she told me, either."

The twins watched their father's ears turn red. "Jonesy... How long have you known where she was?"

The eldest siblings' eyes widened, knowing he was on thin ice. "Uh.. Well.. I.. I knew for.. About.. Two years?"

The two watched as anger rose in their parent. "Dad. Calm down." Jessica coaxed him. "I'm the one who told him not to tell anyone but Nikki. Don't be mad at him. He was only trying to-..."

"Nikki? I thought you dumped her! I thought you were enemies! What else have you kept from me, son?"

"Well.. Umm.... Me and Nikki.."

"Nikki and I." His father corrected.

"Uhh, right. Nikki and I.. Are.. Engaged."

By this point Jess was trembling against Jonesy, thinking about how this conversation had taken a turn for the worse. "Dad.." She whispered.

"Engaged? Where did you get the ring?"

Jonesy looked at Jessica, who gave her a short nod. She knew this would make her father even angrier, but it was better that he knew the truth.

"Jess sent it to me."

Mr. Garcia's expression softened. "Oh, well... Okay then. I hope everything works out for you two. And Jess, it's nice to have you back." And with that he turned around and went down to the living room to talk to Emma.

"Whoa.. That was intense, big brother."

"Yeah.. I agree. But I'm glad I told him all that stuff."

"Why did he think you ended things with Nikki?"

"I don't know.. He doesn't like her for some reason.. He finds her rather.. Abrasive.."

"Oh.. Hey.. It's still morning. Wanna go to the mall? We can take the limo.. I wanna go to the Albatross and Finch and see if it's how I left it."

"Sure, okay. I need to head there anyway. I promised Jude I'd meet him there to talk about something."

"Talk about what?"

Jonesy smiled slyly. "It's a surprise."

**A/N- OMG! I'm sooo sorry. I kinda forgot about 6teen, because they hardly show it on CN anymore. :( But today was a snow day, so I was looking through my email account.. And behold! A review for this story on FanFiction! It inspired me. So.. Sorry for the wait. And I'll try to make updating a regular thing. :D**


	10. I Love You

"Pat... Yes.. Pat I know.. Mhm.. Pat.. Just listen, okay. I need you to.. Uh.. Take some people out.. Casey's orders. Can you do that? Yeah, Faye can help. Okay... Okay.. Good." And with that Phil snapped his phone shut. He had been arranging some things, and it seemed as if everything was going to go off without a hitch.

Then he heard a knock at the door.

"PHIL! Please open the door, dude."

"Gavyn?"

"And Justin!"

Phil walked over to the door and opened it wide. "Uhh, well. Hello, boys. What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go enjoy yourselves."

"Dude.. We heard.. Like.. More freaky messages on our latest single.. It was like.. Freaky." Gavyn said.

"Yeah, bro. Listen for yourself." Justin said, handing him his iPod.

Phil looked confused as he accepted the music player, even though he knew exactly what they were hearing. He paused, closing his eyes. After about a minute of silence he opened his eves. "Wow.. That is interesting. Here's your iPod back. I'll be sure to notify Casey about this."

The two boys nodded and turned to walk away, talking amongst themselves about what those messages could have been.

"OH!" Phil shouted just as they had reached the door. "I scheduled an interview with Stefani Germanotta in the morning. Don't be late." He told them the address and sent the two on their way. "This is all to perfect.."

---------

"Jude!"

"Dude!"

The friends slapped their hands together and laughed. Then sat down at their usual table.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, bro. Your sister.. Do you think she'd want to uh.." Then he leaned in to whisper.

"Do I think she'd want to WHAT?"

"You understand. I mean... Dontcha think it's worth a shot?

"Jude, bro.. That's a giant step for a relationship.."

"What is?" Caitlin piped up. The two had completely forgotten that she was back at the lemon.

"Okay, Cait. What do you think here? Jude wants t-"

Jude lunged over the table to put his hand over his friends mouth. "Duude! Shut up! I don't want anyone knowing but you. So do you think it would be okay with your dad?"

"I don't know, man. You know how my dad feels about you."

"I know.. I just.. Really wanna do this, ya know? Like.. Birds gotta fly.. And fish gotta swim.. And I gotta do this."

"Gotta do what?" Jessica said and she walked over to stand beside Jude.

"Oh, just guy stuff. You wouldn't understand." Jonesy said, shooting a you-so-owe-me look in Jude's direction.

"Oh.. Okay. I'll just get it out of Caitlin later. I'm sure she heard the important parts." Jess said, her hand slowly searching for Jude's.

"Nope. I didn't get the good parts. Sorry.." Caitlin shrugged.

"Darn.." Jessica looked sad as her fingers interlocked with Jude's. "Hey, Jude. You wanna do something later? I really wanna catch up with you."

"Sure, bra. Just lemme give Sally a spin. She needs her exercise today." And with that he ran to his car to get his beloved skateboard.

"So, little sister, how was A&F?" Jonesy asked.

"Way different. I wouldn't even shop there anymore. Red Hot Romance is the store for me now. I can't believe I actually worked there. So, big brother, what were you two talking about?"

"I'm not telling!" Jonesy shouted as he ran from his sister, who soon joined the chase.

"Oh yes you will! Jonesy! I swear! When I catch you! Ohh!! Where's Nikki when you need her?"

"You won't catch me!!" Jonesy yelled as he ran into the men's washroom.

"Oh well, I live with you." She yelled through the door. "I'll find out one way or another!" As she walked away she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to Jude.

_'Hey!! Meet me at Grind Me around 5. K? (: -Jessica'_

She wasn't expecting a reply, so she jumped when her cell rang.

_'Sure thing, bra. I love you. ;)-Jude'_

She felt her heart soar. Jude loved her. And that was all she needed to know. She smiled wide as she left to go get ready for her date.

**A/N: Ohh!! This chapter was a giant mystery. Would you believe that I was just making it up as I went? Well.. Yeah.. I was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Oh, and whoever knows who Stefani Germanotta is gets bonus points!! Or their name put into the story. :)**


	11. Will You

Jude carefully sipped his coffee, then sat it on the table. He examined Jessica's face, then asked her a serious question.

"Bra, did you miss me?"

Jessica looked at him, and thought for a second. Of course she missed him, but should she tell him that? She wanted to appear as if she didn't care, even if it ate her apart. She looked up to give him an answer.

"Yeah Jude.. I did.. More than you know." Jess smiled.

"I love you bra, I really do. Which is why I want to do this." Jude said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

Jess's eyes grew and her heart sped up. She felt a tear slip down her face.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Jessica, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Those were the exact words Jonesy had said to Nikki, but Jess didn't know that. She didn't even know how to react. It was all happening so fast.

"Jude..."

He looked up at her with expectant eyes and the biggest smile ever on his face.

"Yes!!! I will!" Jessica exclaimed. She didn't care if things were going too fast, deep down she still really loved him.

Jude stood up to hug her and held her close.

He loved her.

More than words could explain. She was more important to him than anything in the world. Even Sally, and that was saying a lot.

-----

"Nikki!! What kind of flowers do you want for your wedding?" Jen asked. She had been hired to plan the wedding. Nikki tried paying her, but Jen insisted that she would do it as a wedding gift.

"Uhh... I'm not sure.. I'm not big on flowers... You know.. The girly stuff kinda... Makes me sick."

"Ohh!" Caitlin piped in. "What about yellow roses? Those are so pretty! And some violets thrown in here and there! Whaddya think guys?"

Jen thought for a second, then nodded, approving the idea. But she first looked to Nikki, who honestly could have cared less. She wanted to elope. Nothing too fancy, but Jonesy really wanted this, and she was a sucker for that Garcia charm.

----

Wyatt walked past the lemon and caught sight of Caitlin. She had been really distant lately. He wished she'd talk to him. He thought about sending her a text, but decided against it. He'd see how things went for the rest of the week, then he'd decide how to act on the situation.

He sat down at Grind Me and just thought. He smelled the coffee, he heard the laughter.. He... He missed her. Her laugh, her short blonde hair and her beautiful emerald eyes. Everything he did reminded him of her.

He opened his eyes and saw Jessica and Jude on their date. She was leaning up against him and he had his arms around her.

He wished it were him and Caitlin in that position.

Wyatt sighed, then stood up and walked away. He could feel a hood song coming on, and thought he should go write it down.

-----

"Casey!!!! I'm trying here! You can't rush something as big as this! We're trying to take two VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE out here! … . … Yes! I'm aware... Fine. I'll hurry." Phil hung up the phone and held his head in his hands. His hands were tied. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to get rid of two perfectly good, innocent people, but he had to.

But how would Jen react?

She couldn't find out about this. This could be his one secret, the one thing he never told her.

He felt so guilty already.

Slowly he stood up and exited his hotel room. He needed a walk.

**A/N: Omg! I've had horrible writers block! But I think this chapter is good!! Please tell me what you think! **


	12. Announcements

**Chapter 12: Announcements**

Jude walked up the stairs that took him up to the Garcia's door. He knew every step by heart, he had even given them names at one point. As he took the last step he paused to take a deep breath, and to see how he looked in the mirror.

He was wearing his favorite blue suit. His hair was slicked back with gel. He'd even used his moms makeup to cover up the massive zit on his nose.

Tonight was the night.

The night in which he would tell Mr. And Mrs. Garcia that their daughter was engaged.

To him.

He was nervous. And excited. And as happy as he'd ever been.

He lifted his arms to check that his deodorant was working properly.

"No pit stains yet dude! Let's do this." He said to himself as he knocked on their door. He heard Jess say she'd get the door and his stomach tightened. That always happened when he heard her voice. He heard Nikki say she'd help make the salad, and Jonesy say he had an announcement to make too. Jude wondered what it was.

Jessica opened the door and hugged Jude. When she pulled back he took it all in. Her hair was curled to perfection, her dress hugged her curves in all the right places and her eyes.. Her eyes were gorgeous. He got lost in them every time. They shared a kiss and walked inside.

He saw Kylie and Robbie playing. He saw Jen talking to Phil and he saw Jonesy and his dad watching football. Jess leaned on him and he embraced her.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"Only.. A lot." He chuckled a bit.

"I love you, Jude"

"I love you more, bra. So much more" He said as he held her tight.

"So, both of my children have announcements to make. Well, go ahead." Mr. Garcia said.

"Ladies first, Jess." Jonesy said. He was obviously nervous about his announcement.

"Well.. Daddy, Emma. I'm engaged!"

"What?" Jen said disbelief. "To who?"

"Me, bra! The wedding is set for May 23!"

It was Nikki's turn to be shocked. "What?"

"Is there a problem bra?"

"Uh, yeah. Jude, that's the same day as our wedding! Right Jonesy?"

"Yeah! Jude! Why'd ya do that bro?"

"Why don't you have a double wedding? That'd be so cool!" Jen suggested.

"What do you think.. I'm cool with it." Jess said.

Everyone paused for a second and then smiled. "Okay!" They all said in unison.

This was going to be the best wedding in history.

"Jen, are you cool to plan ours too?" Jess asked.

"You bet! Now.. What kind of flowers do you want?"

"Daisies!"

"And what kind of.."

"AHEM!" Jonesy cut her off. "I have an announcement too!"

"Oh.. Right. Go ahead." Jen said.

The whole table waited anxiously for the news. Jess took Judes hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Uh.. Um.. Well.. I'm not sure how to say this.. But.." Jonesy stumbled over his words.

"Jonesy, dear. Let me handle this." Nikki relieved him of his duty. "Everyone... I'm.."

"ASIAN!" Jonesy blurted out. Everyone stared at him, then looked back at Nikki.

"Jonesy, love. Shut. Up." Nikki silenced him.

"Where was I? Oh, I'm.."

"THIRSTY? Here babe. Have some of my water." Jonesy was so nervous he was shaking.

"Jonesy! Let her talk, bro." Jude tried to calm his friend.

"Yeah, son. Please let her talk." Mr. Garcia said.

"Okay! Guys. I'm pregnant."

Everyone was silent. Finally, Mr. Garcia spoke up. "Son. That's wonderful. You two are adults, and while I would have preferred you waited until you were out of college, I'm very happy for you!" He smiled at the two of them, then turned serious. "Jess, may I talk to you privately?"

"Sure dad." She gave Jude a kiss and followed her father into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"You know I don't approve of Jude. And now you're marrying him? Jess.."

"Dad, I'm an adult. And I hope you respect my decision to marry Jude."

"No. I will not. I can't tolerate this."

"Dad! I love him!"

"Enough Jessica! Get out of my house and never come back. Go pack your things. You have an hour."

"Dad! You can't be serious." Jess was crying now.

"I am, Jessica. I will attend the wedding, but only for Nikki and Jonesy. Not for you."

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she ran out of the room, through the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room to pack.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I think it's a little rushed.. But I did my best!**


	13. Smiles, Tears, and Arguments

Wyatt looked down at his phone, then at his computer, then at his door. He was waiting for a call, a text, an email, an IM. Anything. He was desperate.

He needed to see Cait.

He looked at his phone again.

Nothing.

Wyatt sighed. Then looked at his computer again.

Nothing.

Wyatt fell back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Then a miracle happened.

"Wyatt!" His mom called. "Someones here for you!"

He wondered who it was as he stood up. On his way out he checked himself out in his mirror. "Ugh, bedhead." He said to himself. He scanned the room for a brush and, when he couldn't find one, settled with running his fingers through his hair. Wyatt walked out his door, down the stairs, and into the living room without seeing anyone. "Mom.."

"She's outside on the porch, sweetie."

Wyatt ran outside to see none other than Caitlin sitting on the swing. "Hey." He said, shutting the door behind him.

She looked up. "Hi. Wyatt.. I'm sorry. For being distant.. And for running off at the concert.. I'm.. I just.. I'm kinda.. In love with you." Caitlin blushed and looked at her feet as Wyatt sat down beside her.

"Whoa.. Cait.. I'm sorry for not calling. And for not doing this sooner." He took her face in his hands and kissed her for what seemed like hours. Finally, he pulled away and took her hand. "Hey, the night's young, and I think if we hurry we can catch a movie. Whaddya say?"

Caitlin smiled for the first time since the concert. "Of course, Wyatt. I'd love that."

"What was that about?" Jonesy wondered out loud.

"I don't know bro, but I don't think it was very good. I'm gonna go check on her."

"No, let me. I'm her brother."

"Guys." Nikki interrupted. "Let me go. I'm her best friend."

"But I'm her fiance, bra."

"We'll all go. From the looks of that she needs as many friends as she can get." Nikki said. The trio walked up to her room and saw her scrambling to pack her things with tear stained cheeks.

"Jess, babe. What's wrong." She just kept packing. Jude was frantic. The others stood by him as he tried to get answers out of his bride to be. "Jess, please talk to me. You're scaring me bra. Please.."

Jessica looked up at all of them. "Dad kicked me out because I'm marrying Jude. Can you help me pack?"

"WHAT?" Jonesy said. "God. Hold on. I'll be back. I need to go talk to dad." He left in a rage. He had just got his sister back. Again. And dad was messing it up for him. His dad had no right to tell Jessica who to marry. He was going to let all hell break loose.

"Are you serious?" Nikki said, grabbing a pile a T-Shirts and folding them. "Where are you gonna stay?"

Jess just shrugged.

"With me, bra. We have a spare room. You're staying with me." Jude hugged her.

"What the hell dad?" Jonesy said. "Why can't you accept it? Just because Jess wants to do something that goes against you for once in her life doesn't mean you need to freak out and shun her!"

"Son, she's had three strikes. She's dead to me."

"She's your DAUGHTER!"

"She's DEAD to me. She left, she joined that STUPID band, and she's marrying a 'dude'! I can't stand for this!'

"Me either, dad. Stay away from our wedding. You're dead to me now. I'm leaving. Goodbye."

Jonesy walked up to his room and packed his things, leaving Mr. Garcia angry and sad. He realized what he had done, and he hung his head in shame. Both twins hated both of their parents now. It was like they were orphans. They only had each other now.

Jude loaded Jessica's bags and drove her home. Jonesy and Nikki did the same. It was better this way, out of their fathers house. He was only bringing them down.


	14. The 'Formal' Purposal

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! Long time no talk! So, remember that vacation I went on back in July? The one to yellowstone? Well, yellowstone is a long way from Ohio, so I wrote the rest of this story and part of the sequel on the way there, but didn't post it because Internet sucks at Yellowstone. Anyway, I didn't realize I left my laptop at the hotel until we were about 3 hours away from the park. I just got it back. In December. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy, you've waited long enough!

Jessica and Jude were curled up on the couch watching TV when Jess looked up at Jude. Her eyes were filled with tears and bloodshot and her nose was running. It was obvious she had been crying. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Jude and started sobbing. Through her tears she muttered phrases such as 'Thank you' and 'I love you.' Jude held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, bra. I never formally proposed. Well, I did.. But you didn't get to keep the ring. I was gonna do it in front of your family, but..." His voice trailed off as he sat her up and got off the couch.

Jude got on one knee, dug around in his pocket for awhile, and finally pulled out a black velvet box. He took her hand and smiled.

"Jessica Brooke Garcia, will you marry me?" He said as he opened the box, revealing a shiny 6-carat diamond ring that must have cost him a years worth of paychecks.

"Jude, it's..."

"Yeah, I saved up the whole time you were gone. I knew you'd be back. I just knew it."

She hugged him and smiled, for the first time in hours. She was happy.

She was in love.

Jonesy looked at Nikki, who was begging and pleading with her parents to let him stay.

"Mom! We're getting married in just a few months! Give me ONE reason he can't stay."

Mrs. Wongs eyes bore into her daughters. "Because he KNOCKED you UP!"

Nikki grew furious, and even felt a tear grow in her eye. Jonesy stood up and placed his hand on Nikki's shoulder. "Babe, it's fine. It really is. I'll stay at Wyatts or something."

"I'll come with you, let me go pack my things."

Nikki's mom gasped and her eyes grew wide. "NIKKI WONG! You will do no such thing! Go to your room!"

Just then something in Nikki snapped. She stormed over to her mother and started screaming. "You know what mom! I'll do whatever the hell I want! I'm an ADULT! And Jonesy didn't just knock me up! We made a beautiful thing! And I thought you'd be happy for me. I thought you were my MOTHER! But I guess I was mistaken. I sure hope to God I don't turn out like you."

And with that, she ran upstairs to her room and began packing, leaving Jonesy standing there. He was shocked. He knew there was a reason he loved her.

A/N: Hiya! Did you enjoy? Everyones moving out.. Oh, and I kinda left the whole Josie thing behind.. No longer based off the movie. So.. sorry for the SHORT update. I've been in a car for.. Like 5 hours.. And I'm tired.


	15. Just Sleep

**Chapter 15: Just Sleep**

Phil and Jen walked over to the living room. The dishes were done, the leftovers were put away, and the guests had left. The couple sat on the couch, and Phil took Jen into his arms.

"Whaddya say we watch a movie, love?" Phil proposed.

"Sounds good. What should we watch? Jonesy's dad has like, a quadrillion DVDS." Jen rose from the couch and walked over to the entertainment center. Phil watched as she dug through the DVDs and laughed.

"You pick, dear." He managed to say through his laughter.

Jen spent about 20 minutes trying to decide between _'50 first dates'_ and _'The Notebook.'_ She eventually settled on _'Valentines Day', _because she found it on the bottom of the massive pile of DVDs.

Jen popped the movie in, grabbed a blanket, and snuggled up to Phil, who gladly embraced her. He smiled. He had never been so happy in his life.

"Wyatt, I just need a place to stay for the night." He paused for a second to listen. Then he started to speak again. "Yeah, Nik is with me. Wyatt, it's just for one night, I swear. Then we'll find somewhere else.. ... What do you mean you can't keep us? It's just for one night! ... Okay, bro.. Thanks anyway."

Jonesy hung up his phone and looked to Nikki, who was sitting in the passengers seat. "Wyatt's mom said we couldn't stay." He saw the worry in Nikki's eyes

"What are we gonna do? We can't stay at Jude's. I don't _want_ to stay at Caitlin's, and we obviously can't stay with Jen. Jonesy.."

"Listen babe, I'm gonna fix this. You go to sleep. I'll take care of everything."

"I don't wanna sleep. I want to go home."

"Nikki! You can't go home. You saw how your mom treated you. If you go back she will personally slaughter you. Now, go to sleep! You know, there's a new kid on the way to town. I'm pretty sure his name is Jonesy Jr. and he needs some sleep."

"Jonesy.. You don't even know if it's a boy yet.. Just get a hotel for tonight and we can look for apartments in the morning."

Jonesy chuckled. "It better be a boy, or I won't love it."

Nikki smacked him as hard as she could. She didn't think it was very funny. "Jonesy! ...Speaking of the baby, I have an appointment on Thursday after work, if you wanna come."

"You mean, I can come... And see the baby?"

"Yeah. Well.. I mean.. If you want. It's not very big yet, and you can't see if it's a boy or a girl, but still.. If you wanna see..."

Jonesy felt his heart swell and he felt his eyes well up with tears. "Of course I wanna be there, Nik." He reached over and took her hand. The couple drove to the nearest Holiday Inn and they crashed there. They didn't know what they were going to do next, but they had each other, and that was enough.

Jude and Jessica were still on the couch, but now Jessica was spread out on the couch with her head lying on his lap. She was fast asleep, and he really needed to pee. He carefully moved her head so he could stand up. He quietly tiptoed to the bathroom, did his business, and returned to the living room. Jude took the blanket off of her, and lifted her up in her arms.

He started to walk to her room, but stopped outside the door. _'Maybe tonight she can sleep with me. Just tonight.'_ He turned around, carried her up the stairs to his room and laid her down. He took the covers and tucked her in, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before laying down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and eventually fell asleep.

**A/N! How did you like it? I really loved it.. A lot. :)**


End file.
